


Little Lamb

by IrisClou



Series: Red & Blue (ZeroX) [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angels, Christianity, M/M, angel au, uh man its just some angels fucking and its really cute and EXTREMELY gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Abrahamic angel AU ft. XZeroZero decides it's time to take on his favorite little guardian angel as a personal lover, but sin has its consequences in heaven.





	1. Little Lamb

 

 

> ~~this fic is a very very personal thing i wrote to help work out my internalized homophobia and transphobia ive been dealing with for the past two decades, so with that in mind, be respectful~~
> 
>   
>  also X is ? Very childlike, but hes literally an immortal divine being of god,  
>  **hes not an actual child by any means ,**  
>  but i can.understand if.some of the descriptions make ppl.uncomfortable
> 
> [Its not heavily edited so sorry if theres a couple repeated words, n' shit]
> 
> * * *

 

_Jingle...jingle…_

Zero’s brow knit slightly, the sound distracting him from his work. He’d heard that noise before. A pleasant ringing sound, like the bells of lambs at springtime.

_Jingle...jingle…_

Again. The frown grew deeper, and the seraphim sighed to himself, looking up from the weapons he had been sharpening. Even over the singing sound of the whetstone, the bells could be heard. His headwings pulled in tightly to cover the ear holes beneath them, but to no avail.

He took the spearhead from the stone and set it aside, having given up now that he recognized who the sound belonged to.  

Two fat little headwings popped up from the cloud Zero had been standing on, followed by a fluffy mess of silverbrown hair and two glowing rivergrey eyes.

“X.” A smile grew on the angel’s lips, much against his will, as the smaller angel beamed up at him. “God Himself can hear those bells from across Heaven, I hope you know.”

X puffed up, headwings bunching excitedly.

“The shepherd boy told me they were important! That little lambs could get lost without them. And I never wanna get lost.” He stared down at all the clouds under his chin. “Heaven’s really big, isn’t it…?”

The seraphim snorted, his own falcon headwings folding neatly on the sides of his head.

“Very big. Now, do you have a message for me? Or have you been peeking down to Earth too much and have stories to tell?” Zero bent down, starshine robes glimmering in the morning light.

“...actually, I’m stuck.” X smiled weakly, partridge headwings flapping pathetically. “This cloud is thicker than I thought it’d be.” He squeaked and squirmed, the bell around his neck jingling loudly as he popped out one arm from under the cloud, unable to do any more.

The seraphim’s rich laughter could be heard throughout the skies, glass leaves and crystal streams shimmering as they were struck with the sound.

\--

Heaven had been more lovely than usual that morning, the sun casting a soft light across the ivory clouds, illuminating them in warm pastels all across the sky. The rivers ran cream and the foliage of the everlasting-trees shone a white gold.

Fluffy buttermilk clouds bunched and rolled along in small herds above them, promising a warm rain shower later that afternoon.

The seraphim and the angel had decided to take a walk down to the nearest stream, to admire God’s handiwork.

“What were you doing? Those were weapons, right? Aren’t those bad?” X trailed on, his lips drawn up into a pert pout. “I thought you only did good things.”

Zero smiled fondly down at the boy, motioning for him to sit down by the stream so they could delight in the little jeweled fish that swam in it.

“God’s army must always be ready to defend Heaven, and all who uphold His will, X.” The seraphim spoke firmly, but his expression was serene. “If someone were to threaten this peace, we would have to destroy them,” He paused, “If they refused to repent.”

X frowned into his reflection, not looking over as Zero settled beside him.

“Why?”

The seraphim’s face clouded.

“Those who do not honor His will or defy it, must be cast from Heaven.” Zero seemed satisfied with this answer, and watched as X’s reflected face lighten too.

“Well, I suppose that sounds right.” He prattled to himself, unsure of how he felt. “But angels make mistakes, too, right?”

The seraphim’s headwings perked a bit, before folding back down.

“If we fault in God’s eyes, we must repent. We are shown forgiveness, and we continue to do His will.” Zero frowned. “You’ve spent a lot of time down on Earth, haven’t you? You see how foolishly the humans rebel. I advise against imitating such things.” The seraph shifted his feathers along his forewings.

“They’re so...strange. Some have lots of things, but are unhappy, and some have very few, and are still faithful to God. I don’t really understand it.” X sat back, and dipped his feet into the stream, wiggling his toes to make the fish dart away.

Zero sighed warmly.

“Only those who have faith like a child shall enter the gates of Heaven, so says the word of our Lord.” He reached over to stroke the angel’s dove wings, “You were created with that in mind, so don’t let the pettiness of humanity influence you.” Gently, he plucked some of the molting down out, and smoothed the rest into place.

X took this into his heart, and pondered on it for a while.

Zero leaned over to see his own reflection in the silky water, and turned to kiss the little angel under his unfolded headwing.

“Did you let a shepherd boy see you? Did he know what you were?” He murmured, eyeing their mirrored selves in the stream.

What difference in their bodies there was, with the seraphim being broad shouldered, his muscles sinewy and sculpted flawlessly across bronze skin that glowed like Michael’s forge. With flaxen hair cascading down like dawn’s first sunbeams, a stunning contrast to his dark body.

What difference in their bodies there was, with X as meek and mild as any lamb, owl brown hair framing his face in loose curls and messy tufts. His skin was light and soft to the touch, and glowed a lovely shade of apricot.

And Zero knew it tasted just as sweet.

The seraphim marveled in quiet wonder at how they were created, formed so differently. He was a symbol of strength and willpower, a force no man or beast could reckon with. But X, X with his tender hands and gentle gaze--

Zero caught himself thinking of how he reminded him of the Christ child on that fateful night, and corrected himself. X was merely a shadow of their Lord, but he would gladly admit, a very, very lovely shadow.

“No, he didn’t know. I was careful.” The angel whistled, his headwings fluttering shyly at the kiss. To be shown affection by such a high ranking creature of Heaven was a great honor. But the seraphim had always seemed to take great pleasure in guiding him through his duties and tasks, no matter how small they seemed at times. “I appeared in my human form, and I showed him away from the cliffside that night.”

X smiled up at Zero, eyes glittering happily.

“He gave me this bell, from his favorite lamb, because I helped him save it from falling down the ledge in the dark.” The little angel fiddled with the bell, making it jingle brightly.

“Earthly gifts are to be kept on Earth, little one.” The seraph reminded him gently.

“The message was sent out, and Gabriel said it was okay, that God said it would serve as a reminder to always try and light people’s paths to righteousness.” He paused, frowning cutely, “I think that’s what it was.”

He puffed up, making the bell ring, “What’s important is that I work hard to do God’s will by keeping children safe.” The bout of enthusiasm made Zero churr with laughter.

“That’s right. Now, have you been practicing your harp?” The seraph bent down and tilted his head to catch the angel’s gaze. “Guardian angels like yourself may not be the highest ranking, but you work hard and true. However,” He smiled at the boy’s weak grin, ashamed he couldn’t answer with a resounding ‘yes’, “All work must be to the glory of God. You can’t get carried away with the human world, X.”

The boy sighed, relenting.

“I know.” Then, “If you stay here, I can go get my harp and play for you.” He spoke up just above a murmur, voice squeaking.

“That would please me very much, little lamb.” Zero purred, watching as the guardian angel leapt up from the stream and scrambled to his feet. He took off down the verdant hill of lily-of-the-valleys, wings flapping before he managed to take flight.

“Don’t go away!” He called back, nearly bumping into another angel who was headed in the opposite direction.

“I won’t…!” The seraphim reassured him, chuffing to himself.

\--

“Come, little lamb. Sit in my lap. Let me preen you while you play for me.” Zero murmured lovingly, watching with hooded emerald eyes as the angel climbed onto his thighs to nestle himself between them, lyre in hand.

X leaned back, spread his wings out for the Seraph to preen, then closed his eyes and began to play.

The two angels sat amongst all of God’s splendor, the winds of Heaven rustling lushly blooming wisteria trees, and tickling rainbow wildflowers as the clouds above them grew honey-heavy with rain.

Zero’s heart felt cleansed at the lilting, delicate strains of X’s lyre, any worry and doubt leaving him at the wonderful sound.

Something did, however, slow his stroking of the boy’s wings, summergreen eyes narrowing at the angel’s innocent expression.

Something human stirred in him, and he recoiled.

He wanted this little one. He wanted to keep him as his own, to take him on as a lover, as angels occasionally would do.

These possessive thoughts initially repulsed him, but he made quick to quell his unease. He had been X’s mentor and guide for many seasons now. Surely, it would be within his rights to show him God’s gifts through the pleasures of the flesh.

X, oblivious to the seraphim’s furrowed brow and internal conflict, strummed on, dove headwings drooping as his own melody relaxed him to the point of drowsiness.

He found himself drifting off, fingers slipping from the strings, or missing notes as he slowed. There was a hushed rustling, and the boy found himself enveloped in a mighty swathe of gossamer swan wings.

Zero’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, and the angel fluffed up, eyes wide at the tender lips that now caressed his neck and shoulder.

Though it was instinct to want to feel ashamed, X knew tenderness like this was right and true, and he settled once again. However, in his shyness, fat little dovewings covered his face to hide rosy cheeks. He could feel Zero smile against his creamy skin in response.

“The Lord God gave us such bodies as a gift, and the ability to enjoy one another’s body is also a gift.” The seraphim purred, feathers ruffling as X timidly turned his head to meet the lips with his own. “It is good for us to delight in what God has bestowed upon us.” He murmured into their first kiss, easing the melting angel into another.

X found himself adjusting to face Zero, knees over the great seraph’s thighs, nose buried meekly in his breast.

“Let us share this divine love together, my little lamb.”

But X, despite his fluttering heart and glowing skin, continued to fall asleep. He pulled away, bell tinkling around his neck, and gazed up with sleepy grey eyes.

“Has playing tired you out so much, that you cannot indulge me?” Zero teased, holding the boy’s cheeks in his slender palms as he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

The little angel nodded, humming quietly.

“Show me what God has bestowed upon you so that I may prepare. Then, we shall rest under the wisteria as it rains.” Zero’s voice was like liquid gold, and his kisses more precious as they graced X’s lips.

Obediently, the guardian angel rose up, still swathed in the seraph’s huge swan wings, hiding their impure humanoid bodies from sight. Tentatively, he undid his robes, letting them fall to the ground. His hipwings hastily fanned out to cover himself.

He pigeon toed shamefully, knees bumping into one another, but this did not deter the seraphim as he carefully parted the feathers.

Zero smiled at what was revealed.

“So, you could not decide?” Tender fingers wrapped lightly around the soft boyhood, before slipping past to feel delicate, rosy folds between his thighs. “It is a difficult decision, and many never make it.”

X’s hipwings flapped and squirmed, trying to hide his impurities, the feathertips feebly brushing at the seraph’s fingers.

“Shh, they are gifts, little lamb. And the Lord wishes for us to delight in them.” Zero soothed, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and take the boy on his tongue. But he knew the angel grew weary, and his hands fell back, motioning for him to sit once more.

Carefully, he pulled X into his arms, and lay him down, nestling him into the plush grass and verdant wildflowers. He took his place beside the angel and swept his port wings over his small frame like a blanket. Starshine feathers shimmered as they ruffled, fluffing to provide warmth against the cool breeze.

X mumbled and squeaked under his breath, wriggling up to be folded tightly in the seraphim’s embrace. The pair shifted a bit, and the little angel found himself lying on a featherbed that was Zero’s starboard wings.

Feeling safe and secure, X relaxed completely in the velvety cocoon of wings and strong arms. Sleep took him quickly, the gentle pulsing light of the seraph’s body soothing him.

The pair rested peacefully atop the meadow hill, fingers and breaths intertwined with the carefree zephyrs.

Zero merely closed his eyes, listening to the little angel’s precious sighs, keeping a small smile to himself as he felt the downy dove wings flutter and shiver as he dreamed.

Yes, surely, he would be the one to take this boy on as a companion and lover.

The rippling stream and the swaying branches of the weeping willows flowed over his ears like tangible sounds, calming him. But just as he was about to drift off himself, he heard the light pitter-patter of rain. Drops fell onto his swan wings, beading like dew before slipping down the shafts.

With a drowsy whuff, the seraphim rolled over on top of the angel, carefully tugging out his starboard wing from underneath him. He stole a silent kiss from the boy’s rosy lips, before cradling him up into his arms, ivory skin on copper. He padded barefoot towards a flourishing wisteria, and settled back down, leaning his back against the silvery trunk. Emerald eyes watched through cascading lavender blossoms as pearly raindrops washed over the rolling hills of lily of the valleys and rainbow wildflowers.

X stirred in his lap, shaking his head to get tufts of owl-brown hair from the tip of his nose, making the bell around his neck jingle loudly.

The noise startled him, and he awoke with a start, snuffling with confusion.

“Did you sleep well, little lamb?” Zero cooed, playing with the bell teasingly, to which X pouted, covering his face with his headwings to keep the bright glow of the seraphim out of his eyes.

It wasn’t until after a good petting session that the little angel decided to stretch, unfurling all his wings and peeping like a little sparrow. He gazed sweetly up at Zero, grey eyes like morning mist over the mountains.

“Yes, I did...I miss sleeping with my brothers and sisters, like when I was young.” X mused forlornly. But his frown melted into a serene smile as Zero stroked his messy ruff of hair. “I like sleeping with you. I feel closer to the Father when I’m with you.”

The seraphim churred to himself.

“You are always welcome to sleep at my feet when you grow weary of your work on Earth, little lamb. I delight in your gentle presence.” He watched X’s contented face as he continued to caress his soft skin, tracing subtle contours before lingering at supple hips.

“Let me find joy in your body in ways pleasing to our Lord.” He murmured, slender fingers trailing down to what was hidden behind timid dovewings. “I will keep you safe, and hide your impurities with my wings, little lamb. Now show me again, what you were bestowed.”

The angel squirmed anxiously, cute headwings pawing at the rising blush on his cheeks as he slowly parted his hipwings, one feather at a time.

Nestled between chubby thighs lay his boyhood, rosy as his cheeks and just as pudgy too.

The seraph lovingly stroked along it for a little while, before carefully brushing it aside to slip his fingers into the dewy petals that hid beneath.

“Such a lovely little lamb....” He purred deeply, smiling as X hid his face in the crook of his arm, a pleasant sense of vulnerability flooding his veins. “Shh, don’t be shy. Indulge your senses as I please you.” Slender fingers rubbed and teased at the tender folds until they were slick with delicate nectar.

X’s hips shook, the wings quivering and fluttering as he lay back, knees apart to give the seraph better access. He squeaked throatily as the fingers pushed against his threshold, thrusting firmly, but gently. Once the boy’s hips rolled downwards in time with the seraph’s fingers, he brought his hand up to fellate the boy’s little sex, making sure to coat it with his own juices as he pumped the shaft.

The angel let out a wavering moan, quickly covering his mouth with his headwings, the sensation overwhelming to him. Zero pushed past the feathers, kissing passionately at the panting lips behind them, his tongue hot against the inside of the boy’s cheek.

X’s breaths grew flighty, and his thrusts irregular as the seraph’s grip on his boyhood tightened, milking every last pearly drop of nectar from it. He cried out, breaking fervent kisses to sob to the glory of God at such intimate pleasure with his kin.

But Zero was swift, and held the boy by the hips, thumbs digging roughly into the plush skin, enveloping his twitching length with his lips. The taste was divine, and he took him deeper, suckling skillfully before letting him slip from his tongue, only to bury it in the glistening folds below. He lapped devotedly at the neverending sweetness, each stroke of his tongue more eager than before.

The little angel was in ecstasy, his body shuddering wildly as he was kept on the very edge of passion. Words failed him, and he simply babbled incoherently, lips parted, drooling slightly.

Once more, the seraph took the boy in his mouth, sensing the quickened pulse and frantic cries. He was soon rewarded with decadent nectar, which he relished before swallowing, suckling rhythmically until he felt the boy grow soft on his tongue.

Forcing the sins of lust from his mind, Zero ran his tongue along the quivering boyhood, thoroughly cleaning it and the trembling folds below.

X found himself flopped onto his back in the lush grass, all his wings spread out and shivering. His eyes were glazed over and lingering moans laced his lips.

The seraphim rose above him, shielding their bodies with his magnificent wings. His manhood stood rampant between his muscled thighs, and his emerald eyes shone with a fiery passion.

“I will take you as man takes woman, and consummate our love together, my precious little lamb.” His voice was deep and rich, and reassured the little angel in his fear.

“Part yourself for me, little lamb. Let me delight myself in you.” Zero took his place above the boy, who obediently spread his legs, and bunched up his knees. Though he hid his face behind dovewings out of timidness, he peeked through to see the glory of the seraphim before him.

“Do not fear, little lamb. I will always be with you. Hold on to me when you are scared, and I will guide you.”

X nodded, holding his breath for a moment, before yielding to the mighty angel. He felt the flames flicker on copper skin as the first push was made, the throbbing sex straining at the delicate threshold. The little angel chirruped, reaching down to stroke and guide the hot length inside him, as was his duty.

Zero bore down, fiery body fanned by the snug velvet that invited him deeper into dewy depths. X was more than ready it seemed, the petals parting with ease as he thrust past them. The boy did, however, cry out in pain as the thick member forced apart his virgin sex, testing his very limits. Crystal tears stung his eyes, and trickled down his rosy cheeks as he was taken.

The seraphim bristled, the flames crowning each feather as his hips finally met with the boy’s. It took all his willpower to remain still, and to indulge in this trembling moment they shared.

But when he looked down, and saw his little lamb’s headwings lay limp, his eyes unfocused and brimming with unconditional love and devotion, lips parted and slick with silvery saliva--

He lay his breast to the boy’s, shielding him with his own unwavering passion, letting their tongues mingle as the seraph slowly began to make love to the little angel.

Zero was gentle and careful at first, his thrusts rolling and even tempered, so X could become accustomed to his girth. He was surprised at the boy’s quick recovery, and even eagerness--his hips shakily moved in complement to each thrust.

He churred owlishly to himself as the little angel let himself be buffeted by the increasingly powerful strokes, knees bunching up to allow a deeper penetration.

Though pain darkened the boys face at times, he seemed utterly content, urging the seraph on with tiny squeaks and moans, chest heaving as his lover obliged, relishing the steady jingling of the lambs bell.

Zero saw that prolonging their lovemaking would put too much strain on the angel, and made to finish their consummation before it became overwhelming.

He hastened his pace, tongue and lips licking like flames at the boy’s mouth, catching his flighty breaths with each stroke. The seraph could feel him tire beneath him, fingers clawing weakly at his chest.

The moans rose in pitch, shameful wings no longer covering his mouth as the angel cried out incessantly, his body wracked by the unrelenting force that was his lover. They became so loud, that Zero swept down to mute them with his mouth, so no sound escaped the tight wall of wings surrounding them.

The seraphim clung desperately to his senses as he felt the boy’s velvet tighten and shudder wildly around his manhood, signalling his surrender to their love.

He bowed his fire crowned head to kiss his little lamb in their final moment, knowing this would hold him fast in this torrent of emotion and weakness. Their lips anchored one another, fingers slipping inbetween each other to secure their very place in time.

Zero plunged in as deep as the little angel’s body allowed, releasing himself. His body bristled, and for a few moments of climax, he was nothing more than a brilliant phoenix of light and fire, his wings streaked with blinding gold sunlight.

He bowed down, driving humility into his heart like a iron stake, and kissed weakly at the boy lost to the throes of passion beneath him, barely clinging to the last shreds of his divinity as he filled the little angel to the brim with a scalding heat. Pearly nectar flowed from their union and pooled among the scattered petals of the wisteria.

Golden tears fell from the seraph’s closed eyes and onto the boy’s trembling chest, and he wept freely at what he had done, his wings falling away to reveal their impurities.

He was careful to slip himself from the little angel’s weary folds, and crouched over him, ready to rend his own robes and hair at the disgraced boy at his knees.

At the very moment he felt His presence, Zero stiffened, headwings swiftly wrapping tight over his eyes and nose, and the rest covering his shame. He had taken something that was not his.

Even through his wings, he felt the piercing light burn his copper flesh.

“I have done wrong in taking this little one without thy permission, my Lord.” He cried out in desperation, “Shall I be cast from your sight forever, I will accept this without hesitation. For disobeying You, I deserve your eternal punishment, O God.”

But there was no divine retribution, and Zero jolted as tiny fingers reached out to grip his hand. He dared not open his headwings, lest the glory of their Lord blind him forever.

“Father says you are forgiven. He wants you to care for me, as you have done no wrong in delighting in the gifts He has bestowed upon us.” X mumbled as the Spirit entered his heart like a dove, silvershine eyes now prism white. “He smiles upon our love and reminds us that we must give glory to Him for such gifts, and not one another.”

The small hand held tight to Zero’s before falling away as the Spirit left the guardian angel.

The holy presence faded, and slowly, the seraphim unfolded his headwings. He gazed down at his little angel.

“I will do the Lord’s Will, and care for you. Come here, my little lamb, and I will tend to your hurt in this stream.”

\--

The jingling bell of the lamb collar rung through the wisteria and willows as the rainshower lessened. The deep, muted gold storm clouds provided a stark backdrop for God’s promise: the rainbow.

The symbol of their Father’s vow never to forsake His children reassured the pair of angels who had taken to bathing themselves in the warm waters of the stream.

Zero paid close attention to every curve and contour of X’s body, kissing the giggling boy as they played in the water together. Once they had made sure to clean themselves thoroughly, they made their way to the grassy shore, and sat together to cuddle.

The seraph noticed the little angel grow tired once more, and bent down to kiss him sweetly before gently dressing him in his ivory robes, before doing the same himself.

“Come, my little lamb. We will go lay amongst the softest clouds of Heaven, and treasure all the beauties our Father has given us.” He paused, a bright smile on his lips, “And you can tell me stories of the little shepherd boy and his lambs while I preen you. You molted quite a bit during our lovemaking.” He teased affectionately.

X pouted, but was much too sleepy to protest aloud. He simply rest his head on Zero’s breast, and closed his eyes as the seraphim began to sing his favorite psalm to him.

 _“The Lord is my shepherd;_  
_I shall not want._  
_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures_  
_He leadeth me beside the still waters._  
_He restoreth my soul_  
_He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake._  
_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil_  
_For Thou art with me;_  
_Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me._  
_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies_  
_Thou anointest my head with oil;_  
_My cup runneth over._  
_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life_  
_And I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.”_

And they walked the span of the rainbow together, the prism path guiding them home, bare feet splashing in the brilliance of its colors, hearts restored at their Father’s promise to protect them and keep them, His mercy and love unconditional.


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jjust some extra notes on X and Zero that you may like!

**ZERO**

_Seraphim_

  * One of the highest ranking angels in Heaven, help guard the Throne and are always doing God’s will.   
Literally “Burning One” and usually have flames incorporated in their being in some way.   
Very powerful and righteous in thought, word, and deed. Extremely faithful.
  * All angels can have fault though, but must repent lest they are cast out of Heaven to Earth or Hell.  
Earth is a temporary punishment, while Hell is eternal.



_Six sets of wings_

  * Falcon wings for head, hip, and footwings.   
Swan wings for his back wings. Turn crystal aquamarine (white-hot) when he is overcome with extreme emotion, and burn the eyes of anyone who looks upon them.



Zero is constantly striving to uphold the Lord’s will, and his duties include: quartermaster and training himself along with other angel soldiers, and watching over lesser angels to make sure they are doing good works in the name of the Lord. He rarely guards the Throne, as he prefers to be solitary, but once stationed, he does not leave his post until dismissed by God.

He worries often if he doing enough, and has deep self doubt in his worthiness, to which he repents for.

His hobbies (in which he gives glory and praise to the Father) include crafting weapons, singing, and playing his trumpet. He also likes to take walks to admire the handiwork of God in Heaven, and visits the Temple frequently to pray or just sit and meditate. He loves nature as well, but is neutral towards animals.

He does not like humanity much, but does wish for them to repent and become faithful. He is very grateful to have been made a seraphim and warrior, he does not think he would do well as a guardian angel.

He has known X for quite a while, and was present at his creation. He would occasionally watch over him, but it wasnt until X took a shine to him that he grew fond of the lesser angel, and soon became his personal mentor.

They become devoted lovers, as Zero realizes X is more than just his ward, and a symbol of God’s unwavering gentle love.

Zero seems to “babysit” X a lot, being much much older and wiser, and tends to playfully scold and tease him when he makes mistakes or forgets something.

Michael is his patron Archangel.

The sin he struggles with most is Lust and Anger.

He is DMAB.

* * *

 

**X**

_Guardian Angel_

  * Guardian Angels are lower ranking angels, and spend the most time on Earth, watching out for their ward(s). They are gentle hearted and persistent.   
However, their compassion is their downfall, and many have been lost to the human world for sympathizing too much with the sinful creatures.   
They sometimes struggle to keep peace between Heaven and Earth.



_Three Pairs of wings_

  * Partridge/Pheasant/Quail Etc headwings, Dove back wings, though they can be interchangeably described.



X takes delight in almost everything he sees, and is eager to help carry out God’s will in any way he can, no matter how big or small the task. He is innocent and naive.

He was created to represent the word “Only those who have faith like a child may enter the gates of Heaven” and thus has a childlike face, body, and disposition.

He sees Zero as his mentor and idolizes him at times (which he is firmly scolded for), and would follow him to the ends of heaven and earth. His love for Zero is the purest and most unconditional, as romantic and sexual love are difficult for him to grasp. He does not feel those loves, at least not fully.

He is clumsy, but very empathetic and finds himself wondering about moral dilemmas of humans.

He guards a little shepherd boy and his flock. He also has his own flock of lambs in Heaven, which are all sacrificial lambs, and he loves to play with and care for them, and show any new ones he finds (dead lambs left on altars that he takes the souls of up to heaven) to Zero.

His hobbies (ways he gives glory to the Father) include playing his harp and painting. He loves to walk through nature and play with animals.

He is young, and grows tired easily after playing or worshipping, and despite being faithful, is sometimes very distracted, and forgets his prayers and hymns, to which Zero will reprimand him for.

The sin he struggles with most is Sloth.

Gabriel (may change to raphael) is his patron Archangel.

He is a hermaphrodite.


End file.
